goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Mimirin and Get Grounded
Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe * Brian as Torippii Sorano and Huang Lee * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Fievel, Patty Rabbit * Kidaroo as Sōta Midorihara and Sonic the Hedgehog * Salli as Renge Midorihara * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Mingle * Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, and Angelica Pickles * Kimberly as Niisuke, Kento Koshiba, Kurinta Kusano, Kenji Midorihara, Roobear, Bobby Bear and Monta Kimura * Julie as Didi Pickles and Betty Koala * Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Tails * Professor as Wario * Diesel as Tiger the Cat * Steven as Floppy Rabbit and Jin Kazama * Kayla as Mimi Rabbit * Kendra as Betty * Dave as Drew Pickles * Kate as Charlotte Pickles Transcript zoom into Mimirin Midorihara's house on Kodomo Challenge Street, Los Angeles, California. It is a peaceful afternoon. It's 12:31 P.M. We see Mimirin Midorihara, one of the Challenge Island kindergartners, sleeping peacefully in her bed with her Patty Rabbit plush beside her. She is having a good dream about going out on a date with her boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano. then see Moe and Joe, who are outside scheming to kidnap Mimirin and are completely annoyed Moe: "Man, we cannot believe Mimirin won't let us watch Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD! How do you feel, Joe?" Joe: " I am completely annoyed like you, Moe. I know what we should do. We will kidnap Mimirin and tickle her feet into buying Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD." Moe: "Awesome idea! Let's go!" and Joe snuck into Mimirin's house without being spotted and noticed, they quietly went up the stair straight up to the second floor, and they entered Mimirin's room without permission Mimirin Midorihara: "Where are you two taking me?! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Moe and Joe soon reached a park and tied Mimirin up as they layed her down onto the grass) Joe: "Can you make a fake VHS opening, like the opening to The Lion King 1986 Real Not Fake by Warner Bros.?" Mimirin Midorihara: "No, I will never make fake VHS openings like you two do!" Moe: "Since you refuse to listen to me and Joe, we will tickle you. Joe take her shoes and socks off." Joe: "Yes, Moe." (Joe took off Mimirin's shoes and socks as Moe grabbed out a feather. Mimirin knew that she will have her feet tickled.) Mimirin Midorihara: "What are you two doing?" Moe: "We will tickle torture you!" Mimirin Midorihara: "No! (X21)" Joe: "Too late, prepare for you to laugh until you become completely exhausted!" began to tickle Mimirin's feet with the feather, she doesn't like it at all! Mimirin Midorihara: "Nohohohohohoho! Hahahahahahahaha! St-stop that this instant! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Stop it! I'm very ticklish!" (20 minutes later) Moe: "Now, can you make 2 Fake VHS openings?!" Mimirin Midorihara: "Never!" Moe: "Okay, you ask for it!" began to tickle Mimirin's toes with the feather and it made her laugh even harder! That poor preschool age white rabbit can't take that tickle torture any longer! Moe and Joe will be in serious trouble for this! Mimirin Midorihara: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! (X10) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PL-PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE!" Rabbit unties Mimirin Angelica: "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Waaaaah! Not the chair! Anything but the chair!" Shimajirō: "I'm Shimajirō Shimano, we can't believe you tickle tortured Mimirin!" Mimirin Midorihara: "It is it, Mimirin Midorihara. I can't believe you two tickled my feet! Now my boyfriend has to rub my feet to help me fall asleep because of you two!" Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series